Opéra et passion
by MissPapagena
Summary: Elisabeth est une chanteuse d'opéra en plein essor. Darcy est le chef d'orchestre qui la dirigera pour la première fois. L'amour est au rendez-vous. Mais avant que ces deux âmes soeurs puissent se trouver, il y aura plusieurs péripéties.
1. Destination: Londres!

_**Opéra et passions**_

**L'Angleterre...**

C'est loin pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais voyagé de sa vie. Mais c'était une chance inédite. Elisabeth savait qu'elle devait saisir l'occasion, car elle ne se représenterait sûrement pas. Avoir la chance de chanter avec l'orchestre philharmonique de Londres était une chance unique. Elisabeth s'était inscrite au concours international de chant lyrique et avait eu le bonheur de gagner. Elle avait une voix magnifique, une voix unique. Elle savait depuis son plus jeune âge qu'elle voulait être chanteuse d'opéra. Maintenant, après toutes ces années de travail acharné, son talent était enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur. Cependant, ce n'était que le début. La carrière de ses rêves pouvait maintenant prendre son envol.

**Aéroport Pierre-Elliot-Trudeau, Montréal, Janvier 2011**

'Elisabeth, n'oublie pas de m'appeler quand tu seras arrivée.'

'Oui, Jane, t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je t'appelle dès que je peux.'

'Fais attention à toi petite soeur! Et surtout, n'oublie pas d'appeler aussi maman, tu la connais.'

'Oh que oui! C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle vienne me reconduire à l'aéroport. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter qu'elle me dise encore de faire attention à ses pauvres nerfs.'

'Lizzie! Tu sais bien qu'elle se fait du souci pour toi.'

'Je sais Jane. Ne t'en fais pas, je l'appellerai une fois rendue à Londres.'

**Les passagers du Vol 706 à destination de Londres sont attendus à la salle d'embarquement.**

'Oh! C'est mon vol. Je dois y aller Jane.'

'Bonne chance petite soeur! Tu es la meilleure, tu vas tous les épater!'

'Bye grande soeur! Merci! Je t'appelle une fois rendue à l'hôtel.'

Et voilà, je suis partie pour Londres. Qu'est-ce qui m'attends là-bas? En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que je vais chanter avec l'un des principaux orchestres symphoniques anglais et en plus au _Royal Festival Hall_ à Londres. Et c'est le Maestro Darcy qui le dirige pour l'occasion. J'en reviens toujours pas de ma chance. À 32 ans, il est reconnu comme étant l'un des plus jeunes chef d'opéra, et l'un des plus prometteurs. Il a d'abord étudié au _Royal College of Music_, au _King's College_ de Cambridge, puis avec Franco Ferra à Rome. Il a été ensuite chef assistant du _BBC Scottish Symphony Orchestra_ pendant 2 ans. Mais sa carrière s'est précisée en 2000, lorsqu'il est devenu chef principal de l'Orchestre symphonique de Toronto. Il a commencé sa carrière de chef d'opéra en 2005, avec sa nomination au Festival de Glyndebourne. Depuis 2007, il dirige l'Opéra de Chicago. Il a même été conseiller artistique de l'Orchestre symphonique de Pittsburgh.1

**Londres, Aéroport d'Heathrow, 23h00 (heure locale)**

Après 7 heures de vol, je suis enfin arrivée à destination. Je suis épuisée. Le décalage horaire, ça n'est vraiment pas pour moi. En tout cas, il ne me reste qu'à prendre mes bagages et à sortir d'ici. Je dois prendre un taxi pour me rendre au Netherfield Hotel.

En sortant de l'avion, j'en ai profité pour rallumer mon iphone. Juste comme je me dirige vers la sortie, je reçois un message texte de Jane:

'Un petit message pour te dire que je pense à toi. Je t'aime petite soeur!'

Me dirigeant vers la sortie, je suis en train de répondre à Jane sans regarder devant moi. C'est à ce moment qu'on me rentre carrément dedans et que je me retrouve sur mon postérieur en plein milieu de l'aéroport.

'Hey! Vous n'pouvez pas faire attention!' dis-je en relevant la tête. Et devant moi, qui je ne vois pas: MAESTRO DARCY! (Zut! et re-zut!)

'Je pourrais vous dire la même chose mademoiselle. C'est vous qui ne regardiez pas où vous alliez.' dit-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

'Ça va? j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas blessée?'

'Non, ça va. Merci!'

J'essayais de ne pas le dévisager. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que j'avais devant moi le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais vu! Ses yeux… oh mon dieu, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pénétrant. J'en suis restée bouche bée. Allez Lizzie, ne reste pas la bouche grande ouverte, dis quelque chose!

'Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû regarder où je mettais les pieds.'

'Je suis également désolé. Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux dans le tort!' me dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais: je lui souris comme une vraie dinde!' Bon dieu Elisabeth, secoue-toi!

'Je dois aller prendre un taxi. Je dois me rendre à mon hôtel. Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance.' (Non mais, tu n'as pas pu trouver quelque chose de plus original à dire?)

Et en vrai gentleman, il me répond: 'Est-ce que je peux vous déposer quelque part? C'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire après vous avoir fait tomber. Vous logez à quel hôtel?

'Oh! je me rend au Netherfield Hotel.'

'Eh bien, venez, je vous y emmène. Je loge au même hôtel que vous.'

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas refuser son offre. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire lorsqu'il allait se rendre compte que j'étais la gagnante du concours. Bof… comme on dit par chez nous: il ne faut pas mettre la charrue devant les boeufs.

'Je vous remercie. J'accepte votre offre avec plaisir.'

'Parfait! Mon chauffeur attend à l'extérieur.'

Alors, avec mes bagages en main, nous sortons tous les deux sur le débarcadère.

'Par ici!'

'Bonsoir Edgar'

'Bonsoir Mr Darcy.'

'Cette demoiselle fera route avec nous jusqu'à l'hôtel.'

'Bien Monsieur.'

'Après vous' me dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte de sa limousine.

'Merci.'

Nous gardons silence pendant un bon moment. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je suis légèrement intimidée par sa présence. Je crois que je dois être prudente en sa compagnie. Je ne dois pas me laisser atteindre par lui, sinon je risque de perdre toute ma concentration lors des répétitions. Je ne peux pas me permettre cela. Ma carrière est en jeu et je dois garder mes esprits si je veux réussir dans ce domaine.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois que Mr Darcy m'observe d'une façon plus intense. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien penser? Mais avant que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, c'est lui qui se lance:

'J'ai bien peur de ne pas m'être présenté. Pardonnez-moi mon indélicatesse. Je m'appelle Fitzwilliam Darcy' dit-il en me tendant la main.

'Elisabeth Bennett. Heureuse de faire votre connaissance (Mais tu te répètes ma vieille…. change de disque!)

'Et moi de même. Pardonnez-moi, mais votre nom me dis quelque chose. Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés?'

'Non, je ne crois pas.' Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin. Il allait avoir toute une surprise lors de la première répétition avec orchestre. Je n'allais sûrement pas lui dire qu'il était une de mes idoles et que c'est moi qui avait gagné le concours. Chaque chose en son temps.

'Est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous demander ce que vous êtes venue faire à Londres?'

(Ah non! Il ne pouvait pas me poser une autre question.)

'J'y suis venue travailler pour une durée indéterminée.'

'Ah! Et dans quel domaine travaillez-vous?'

'Je travaille dans le milieu artistique.'

'Humm.. C'est intéressant. Moi aussi, je….'

Mais avant qu'il ait pu continuer sa phrase, la voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôtel et le chauffeur vint ouvrir la porte.

(Ouf… sauvée par la cloche!)

'Je crois bien que nous sommes arrivées à destination.'

'Oui, en effet.'

Prenant tous deux nos bagages, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le réception de l'hôtel afin de prendre possession de nos clés.

En me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, j'entends Mr. Darcy m'appeler:

'Mademoiselle Bennett!

'Oui?'

Nous entrons tous les deux dans l'ascenseur.

'J'ai vraiment été ravi de vous rencontrer.' (Son regard est tellement bleu. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux d'un bleu aussi éclantant)

'Le plaisir a été pour moi Mr Darcy.'

'Appelez-moi Fitzwilliam s'il-vous-plaît'

(Ma foi…! Est-il en train de flirter avec moi? Je crois qu'il est préférable que je reste formelle si je ne veux pas m'attirer des ennuis plus tard.)

'Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais mieux continuer à vous appeler Mr Darcy.'

'J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.'

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. J'étais rendue à mon étage.

'Je n'en doute pas un seul instant Mr Darcy. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.'

'Bonne nuit mademoiselle Bennett.'

Les portes se refermèrent sur un Mr Darcy rendu perplexe par mes paroles.

En faisant route vers ma chambre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il était le plus bel homme que j'avais rencontré et que cela allait être difficile de garder mon sérieux et ma concentration lors de la première répétition avec orchestre le lendemain après-midi. Bah…! J'aviserai en temps voulu. D'ici là, j'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'appellerai Jane à la première heure demain matin.

OooOooOooO

(Darcy POV)

Je viens de rencontrer l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais vues. Et elle s'appelle Elisabeth Bennett. Ses cheveux sont d'un brun chocolat riche et ses yeux... ses yeux sont d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Et sa bouche est voluptueuse à souhait. Avec le temps et l'expérience, je me rend compte que le hasard ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Je crois que c'est le coup de foudre. Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression de connaître son nom?

Mais je ne dois pas me laisser déranger par cela. J'ai une tâche à accomplir, même si cela me pèse. Franchement, pourquoi m'a-t'on demandé de diriger l'orchestre philharmonique de Londres dans le cadre du concours international de chant lyrique? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cela. J'ai davantage l'impression que je devrais être avec ma sœur. Elle vient de vivre une épreuve plutôt éprouvante. Je n'aime pas la laisser seule quand je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi. Mais elle n'est pas vraiment seule. Richard est avec elle et tante Madeline aussi.

Demain est un autre jour. Si je veux être en pleine forme demain, je dois aller dormir.

En posant sa tête sur l'oreiller, Darcy s'endort presque instantanément. Sa dernière pensée est pour la femme aux magnifiques yeux verts qu'il vient de rencontrer... Elisabeth!

OooOooOooO

1La biographie de F. Darcy est basée sur celle du chef d'orchestre anglais Andrew Davis. .org/wiki/Andrew_Davis_%28chef_d%27orchestre%29


	2. Impromptu

**Un merci spécial à Miriamme et à France-ena pour leurs messages d'encouragement. S'il-vous-plaît, si mon histoire vous plaît, faites-le moi savoir en cliquant sur le lien « Review this chapter » en bas de la page. Merci!**

OooOooOooO

**Le lendemain matin, 10h00 (heure locale)**

Les rayons du soleil matinal perçaient à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'hôtel d'Elisabeth.

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin de son arrivée, Elisabeth prit le temps de savourer quelques minutes de repos supplémentaires avant de commencer une nouvelle journée qui risquait d'être bien remplie.

_Bon, première chose à faire avant d'entamer cette journée: appeler Jane! Oh! Mais j'y pense, il est 3h du matin au Québec. Ah zut! je ne peux pas l'appeler tout de suite, c'est le milieu de la nuit pour elle. Il ne me reste qu'à lui envoyer un texto._

Prenant son cellulaire sur la table de chevet, elle écrivit à Jane qu'elle était arrivée saine et sauve à Londres, qu'elle avait passé une bonne nuit et qu'elle allait l'appeler un peu plus tard.

Elisabeth se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Sous la douche, Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de penser à Mr Darcy… Fitzwilliam. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas des événements qui avaient conduit à leur rencontre. Elle espérait que cela ne lui apporterait pas de problème.

_Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il soit en colère contre moi pour ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. Bah! après tout, je ne suis pas supposée le connaître ni l'avoir vu de ma vie. Je pourrais tout simplement faire semblant que je suis aussi surprise que lui._

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle se dirigea vers sa valise et sortit les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Elle les rangea au fur et à mesure dans la penderie. Elle voulait mettre sa jupe noire droite et son chemisier vert émeraude en soie. Elle savait que cet ensemble lui donnait un _look_ professionnel et qu'il était important de toujours faire une première bonne impression.

**11h00**

Une fois habillée, maquillée et coiffée, elle descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle était affamée! De plus, il fallait qu'elle se rende assez tôt au _Royal Festival Hall_ afin de se réchauffer vocalement avant la répétition de 15h00.

Quand elle arriva à la salle à manger, l'hôtesse la dirigea vers une table située près des fenêtres.

'Voici le menu, une serveuse viendra prendre votre commande dans quelques minutes.'

'Merci.'

La table située juste à côté de la sienne était occupée par deux hommes. Étant donné leur proximité, elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre leur conversation.

'Il est bon de te revoir Darcy. _Long time no see_!

'En effet. Disons que j'ai été assez occupé au cours de la dernière année. Avec les différents contrats un peu partout à travers le monde et Georgie, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mes amis.'

'Je comprends. Je sais que ça a été une année difficile pour toi. Dis-moi, comment va Georgie?'

'Elle s'en sort assez bien. Elle a encore peur de sortir toute seule et préfère rester à la maison. Je ne la blâme pas. Après ce qu'elle a vécu, il est justifiable qu'elle prenne le temps nécessaire pour se remettre.'

'En effet. En tout cas Darcy, si je peux faire quelque chose pour aider, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.'

'Merci Charles.'

_Entretemps, la serveuse arriva pour prendre ma commande._

'Vous avez choisi Mademoiselle?'

'Oui, je vais prendre le déjeuner continental avec un jus d'orange. Merci.'

'Vous allez prendre du café?'

'Non, merci. Je ne bois pas de café.'

'Je reviens dans quelques instants avec votre jus d'orange.'

_Je reportai mon attention sur la conversation entre les deux hommes._

'On m'a demandé de diriger l'Orchestre philharmonique dans le cadre du concours international de chant lyrique. Je ne connais pas la chanteuse qui a gagné le concours. Je déteste diriger des chanteuses qui n'ont jamais chanté avec orchestre. Ça s'est toujours avéré un désastre. J'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait et que je serai pas obligé de la reprendre plusieurs fois.'

'Donne-lui une chance Darcy. Tu ne la connais même pas. Elle a sûrement beaucoup de talent si elle a gagné le concours.'

'Mouais… ça reste à voir!

_La serveuse arriva avec mon déjeuner. Je commençai à manger, mais sans grand appétit. De quel droit osait-il critiquer mon professionnalisme? Il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire. Je vais lui en montrer du professionnalisme moi! _

'Bon, je dois y aller Charles. J'ai quelques errances à faire avant de me rendre à la répétition de 15h00.'

_Il était inévitable que Mr Darcy allait me voir en se retournant. Et c'est ce qui arriva..._

'Miss Bennett! Quelle heureuse surprise. Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer à nouveau aussi tôt.'

(_Il avait le plus beau sourire que j'avais jamais vu... et en plus, ce sourire était pour moi..._)

'Bonjour Mr Darcy. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé?'

'Oui, merci. Vous-même?'

'Très bien, merci.'

'Miss Bennett, laissez-moi vous présenter mon ami Charles Bingley.'

_Hmm.. Il était assez bel homme: grand, cheveux roux, yeux verts, mince et tiré à quatre épingles. En plein le type d'homme pour Jane! _

'Bonjour Mr Bingley. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.'

'Le plaisir est pour moi Miss Bennett.'

'Miss Bennett, que diriez-vous de diner en ma compagnie ce soir?'

_Ma foi! Il est vite en affaire ce Mr Darcy. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? C'est vraiment tentant... Mais non... pas touche!_

'C'est très aimable de votre part, mais cela ne sera pas possible. Je suis déjà prise.'

_Un pieux mensonge ne fait jamais de tort. Il est préférable que je garde mes distances._

'Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'on pourra se reprendre un autre soir.'

'Oui, peut-être une autre fois.'

'Je vous laisse à votre repas. Bonne journée Miss Bennett.'

'Bonne journée Mr Darcy. Mr Bingley.'

'Au revoir Miss Bennett.'

OooOooOooO

'Darcy… Je ne te savais pas aussi entreprenant. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois agir ainsi.'

'Je t'avouerais que je ne me comprends pas moi-même. As-tu remarqué la couleur de ses yeux? Ils sont assez remarquables. On dit que les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme...'

'Darcy... je ne pensais pas que tu étais romantique à ce point. Si je ne te connaissais pas autant, je dirais qu'elle t'a complètement envouté.'

'Je suis attirée par cette femme. Elle a un 'je-ne-sais-quoi' qui me fascine.'

'En effet, elle est très jolie.'

'Jolie tu dis? C'est bien plus que ça. Elle est magnifique! Il y a quelque chose de différent qu'il l'habite.'

'Alors, je te souhaite bonne chance. Je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin.'

'Pourquoi dis-tu ça?'

'Je ne suis pas sûr... Mais j'ai senti qu'elle était un peu sur la défensive.'

'Tu crois? De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, je dois m'en aller. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avant la répétition de 15h00.'

'À bientôt Darcy. Bonne journée. Tu me raconteras comment la répétition s'est passée.'

'Tu peux compter sur moi.'

OooOooOooO

_Il ne manquait plus que ça. Mr Darcy voulait aller diner avec moi pour faire plus ample connaissance. Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée bon dieu!_

Je pris le temps de terminer mon petit-déjeuner. Il était presque midi. Je devais à tout prix me rendre à la salle de concert. J'avais besoin de me retrouver toute seule pour réfléchir à comment j'allais faire pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Et surtout, j'avais besoin de me concentrer sur ce que j'allais chanter et faire mes vocalises en conséquence. La pièce que je dois chanter est absolument magnifique. Il s'agit de _Pleurez! pleurez mes yeux._.. un air extrait de l'opéra « Le Cid » de Jules Massenet.

_L'action se déroule comme suit : La chambre de Chimène. C'est la nuit. Une lampe brûle sur la table. __Au fond, on aperçoit les jardins éclairés par la lune._

Chimène se laisse aller à sa douleur. Son bien-aimé, Rodrigue, vient de tuer son père. Il paraît devant elle afin de la revoir une dernière fois, lui étant reconnaissant de l'avoir aimé. Il se plaint de devoir courir à la gloire en emportant la haine de Chimène, qui lui répond qu'elle ne le hait point, qu'elle a demandé sa vie tout en craignant de l'obtenir. Quand il lui fait ses adieux pour aller mourir au combat, elle l'incite plutôt à se couvrir de tant d'exploits qu'il soit moins coupable d'oublier le passé que de se le rappeler. Elle s'enfuit, honteuse d'avoir laissé un espoir de pardon au meurtrier de son père.

Je connais cet air d'opéra sur le bout de mes doigts pour l'avoir pratiquer et chanter autant de fois qu'il le faut pour parvenir à la perfection. Mais chanter avec un orchestre de 100 musiciens n'est pas du tout la même chose que chanter avec un pianiste-accompagnateur.

OooOooOooO

**12h00**

Elisabeth pris un taxi pour se rendre au _Royal Festival Hall_. Arrivée à destination, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée des artistes. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, un gardien l'accueilli à l'entrée.

'Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis Elisabeth Bennett, je viens pratiquer avec l'orchestre cet après-midi à 15h00.'

'Bonjour Mademoiselle. On m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée.'

'J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir me réchauffer vocalement. Avez-vous un studio qui pourrait être mis à ma disposition?'

'Oui, bien sûr. Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques instants, je vais informer Madame Lucas de votre arrivée. C'est elle qui va vous prendre en charge.'

'Merci beaucoup.'

Je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait plusieurs photos sur les murs. On pouvait y voir Maria Callas, Luciano Pavarotti, Cecilia Bartoli, Renée Flemming et bien d'autres chanteurs et chanteuses qui sont venus chanter dans cette magnifique salle de concert qu'est le _Royal Festival Hall_.

'Mademoiselle Bennett. Bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis Charlotte Lucas.'

Une jeune femme avec des cheveux bruns montés en chignon serré, des yeux verts expressifs et un grand sourire s'avançait vers moi en me tendant la main. Je me senti immédiatement à l'aise et je lui rendit son sourire.

'Bonjour Madame Lucas. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.'

'Oh! Appelez-moi Charlotte. Mme Lucas, c'est pour ma mère.'

'Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Elisabeth.'

'Alors Elisabeth, j'imagine que vous voulez vous réchauffer vocalement avant la pratique de 15h00?'

'Oui. Si c'est possible, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir utiliser un studio à cet effet.'

'Alors, suivez-moi. Je vais vous y conduire. Vous allez voir, il y a une vue magnifique sur la ville. Et la sonorité de la pièce est tout à fait propice aux réchauffements vocaux.'

'Merci beaucoup Charlotte. J'apprécie beaucoup. J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour me reposer et me concentrer.'

Je suivis Charlotte dans l'ascenseur et elle appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. L'ascenseur ouvra ses portes sur une salle lumineuse où les fenêtres laissaient pénétrer les rayons du soleil. C'était l'endroit idéal. Un piano _Steinway _de 6 pieds reposait dans un coin de la pièce.

'C'est magnifique, Charlotte. Je suis choyée. Merci beaucoup. Je me sens tout à coup plus sereine.'

'Le plaisir est pour moi Elisabeth. Alors, je vous laisse à votre réchauffement. Nous allons sûrement nous recroiser plus tard. À plus tard. »

'À plus tard. Merci encore.'

Maintenant que je me retrouvais seule, je pouvais réchauffer mon corps et ma voix. Mon corps est mon instrument et ma voix en est le prolongement. Je commençai par faire quelques étirements de base pour ensuite effectuer quelques mouvements de danse qui allaient détendre mes muscles et libérer mon esprit. Après 30 minutes de réchauffement corporel, je commençai à réchauffer ma voix par des vocalises simples jusqu'à plus complexes. Le temps passa plutôt rapidement. Pour terminer, je fis quelques mouvements de yoga pour m'aider à libérer mon stress.

**13h30**

Il me restait encore une bonne heure et demie avant le début de la pratique. J'en profitai pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver la salle où j'allais chanter. Il était nécessaire pour moi de prendre le 'pouls' de la salle. J'aimais m'asseoir dans les sièges vides afin d'observer et d'écouter. Cela faisait partie de mon petit rituel de concert.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, je me retrouvai donc à l'entrée avec le gardien. J'allais devoir lui demander où se trouvait la salle.

'Excusez-moi. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où est la salle où nous allons pratiquer cet après-midi.'

'Suivez ce couloir jusqu'au bout et tournez à gauche. Prenez le deuxième porte à droite. Vous allez entrer par les coulisses du côté jardin.'

'Merci.'

Je suivis ses indications pour me retrouver à l'endroit qu'il m'avait indiqué. J'ouvris la porte sans vraiment regarder sur quoi elle s'ouvrait. Quand tout à coup, j'entendis un : 'Ouch! Vous pouvez pas faire attention!'

'Oh! Pardonnez-moi, je suis vraiment dé...'

'Elisabeth! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?'

_Zut! Zut! Zut! Et RE-ZUT! _

'Mr. Darcy! Si je m'attendais à vous voir ici!' (_MENTEUSE_!) Ce que je fais ici (_le moment de vérité est arrivé_!), eh bien, c'est assez simple. Je viens pratiquer avec l'orchestre cet après-midi à 15h00.'

J'avais devant moi un Mr Darcy plutôt silencieux. Je crois que je l'ai légèrement déstabilisé. Il me regardait avec des yeux plutôt confus.

'Mr Darcy, vous allez bien? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal en ouvrant la porte?'

'Euh... non. Je vais bien.'

_Je voyais qu'il commençait à reprendre ses esprits._

'Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes ici pour pratiquer avec l'orchestre dont je suis le chef. Vous êtes la chanteuse qui a gagné le concours international de chant lyrique?'

'Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.' (_Le chat sors enfin du sac_!)

'Dites-moi, saviez-vous qui j'étais depuis le début?' (_j'ai cru discerner un brin de colère dans sa voix)_

'Oui...' (_j'hésitais à en dire plus... j'étais plus mal à l'aise._)

'Je vois.'

Et sans prévenir, il passa à côté de moi en me bousculant légèrement et se dirigea par où j'étais venue.

_Les problèmes viennent de commencer! Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant? Le mieux était de continuer ce que j'avais commencé. Je me dirigeai vers la salle vide et pris un siège. Je fermai les yeux et commençai à visualiser comment allait se dérouler mon après-midi avec l'orchestre._

OooOooOooO

(Darcy POV)

Elisabeth est celle qui a gagné le concours. Je n'en reviens pas. Depuis le début elle savait qui j'étais. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle était si réservée. Elle ne voulait pas entrer en conflit d'intérêt. Je ne peux que l'admirer davantage. De plus, elle a eu le courage de me dire la vérité. Mais en aucun cas je dois montrer mon admiration devant les musiciens. J'espère qu'elle possède autant de talent que de beauté.


	3. Première répétition

Je suis désolée pour le retard... voici enfin le chapitre 3. Un merci tout particulier à miriamme, france-ena et à Calazzi... Sachez que vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus.

**Chapitre 3 – Première répétition**

**14h30**

Après avoir quitté la salle, Elisabeth se dirigea vers les coulisses afin de trouver un endroit où elle pouvait s'isoler pour se concentrer avant de commencer la répétition avec l'orchestre. Les musiciens commençaient déjà à arriver et à s'installer pour accorder leur instrument.

'Elisabeth...'

'Charlotte... Bonjour.'

'Ça va? Tu me sembles préoccupée, est-ce que je peux t'être utile à quelque chose?'

'Ça va, merci Charlotte. En fait, à bien y penser, est-ce qu'il y a une loge d'artiste que je pourrais utiliser?'

'Oui. Viens, suis-moi, je vais te montrer.'

'Merci.'

Une fois que Charlotte eut conduit Elisabeth à la loge, elle lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'autre chose.

'Voudrais-tu que je t'apporte une bouteille d'eau bien fraîche?'

'Oh! Oui... ça serait apprécié.'

'Je reviens dans un instant.' Et elle quitta en fermant la porte.

Elisabeth s'assit devant le miroir, avec sa tête dans ses mains et réfléchit à la situation.

_Mais comment vais-je me sortir de cette situation? Darcy doit sûrement me détester pour lui avoir cacher la vérité. Il avait l'air tellement en colère. Pour une fois qu'un homme me traite avec respect, il faut que ce soit le Maestro Darcy. Après ma relation « manquée » avec Collins, je ne veux pas revivre un autre calvaire...! Allez, ça suffit, secoue-toi Lizzie. Tu ne vas pas laisser le passé dicter ton avenir. Tu vaux mieux que ça... Allez, debout, du nerf, une belle aventure t'attend..._

Elisabeth se leva d'un bond.

_'_Je suis prête. Personne ne m'empêchera de réaliser mon rêve.'

Pendant qu'Elisabeth était assise la tête dans ses mains en train de se morfondre, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Elle eut la surprise de sa vie en voyant Fitzwilliam Darcy près de la porte la regarder dans le miroir.

'Monsieur Darcy! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?'

'Je vous apporte votre bouteille d'eau.'

'Oui, je vois bien. Mais comment se fait-il que ce soit vous et non Charlotte qui me l'apporte?'

'J'ai croisé madame Lucas dans le couloir et elle m'a dit que vous aviez demandé une bouteille d'eau. J'ai pensé à vous l'amener puisque c'était sur mon chemin.'

'Merci! (_S'il pensait que j'allais être plus communicative, il se mettait un doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude_!) Si vous me le permettez, j'ai un orchestre qui m'attend.'

'Attendez... Miss Elisabeth, j'aimerais vous dire un mot.'

'Oui?'

'Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon attitude déplorable de tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de la sorte. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de ce léger malentendu.'

'Excuses acceptées... Par contre, je reconnais que j''aurais dû vous en parler avant, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder la situation. Reconnaissez que la situation était particulièrement inhabituelle.'

'Oui, en effet... Alors, sommes-nous réconciliés?'

Il me tendit la main et je la lui serrai avec plaisir.

'Oui.'

'Alors... venez! Il y a un orchestre qui nous attend.' (_Ma foi... lorsqu'il sourit, il a les plus belles fossettes que je n'ai jamais vues... Il devrait sourire plus souvent!_)

**OooOooO**

Les musiciens étaient en place et ils attendaient l'arrivée du Maestro Darcy.

Ce dernier entra avec détermination et alla s'installer devant son lutrin.

'Mesdames, Messieurs, j'ai l'immense plaisir de diriger cet orchestre dans le cadre du concours international de chant lyrique. Veuillez accueillir chaleureusement Miss Elisabeth Bennet, récipiendaire du premier prix.'

Elisabeth entra avec assurance sur la scène, elle serra la main du Maestro et s'adressa à l'ensemble des musiciens présents.

'Il me fait extrêmement plaisir de faire de la musique avec vous. Je suis convaincue que nous allons avoir du plaisir et que nous allons toucher des cœurs. Merci de m'accueillir parmi vous et de me permettre de vivre cette formidable expérience.'

'_Non, mais as-tu vu ce beau morceau de femme. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal moi! Elle irait bien dans mon lit. Je suis convaincu qu'elle est chaude!' _

_'Wickham... arrête de dire des conneries! Aie un minimum de respect pour les femmes, ce ne sont pas des objets. Joue plutôt de ton violon et arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas dans un bar de danseuses!'_

_'Franchement Denny, ne me dis pas que tu ne la trouves pas attirante.'_

_'Taie-toi Georges, le Maestro regarde dans notre direction.'_

Fitzwilliam regarda en direction des voix venant de la rangée réservée aux deuxièmes violons. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Georges Wickham, son ex-ami d'enfance, mais aujourd'hui son ennemi. Que pouvait-il bien manigancer encore. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de regarder _son_ Elisabeth. Mais comment ça, _son_ Elisabeth? Depuis quand était elle devenue _son_ Elisabeth? Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Il ne pouvait pas éprouver des sentiments pour une femme qu'il connaissait à peine.

'Monsieur Wickham, auriez-vous l'immense bonté de partager avec nous vos intéressants propos. Je suis convaincu que cela nous enrichira profondément.'

'Mais bien sûr Maestro. Je disais à mon collègue violoniste ici présent que le plaisir était pour nous d'accueillir parmi nous une aussi belle femme.'

À ce moment, Darcy éprouva le besoin de protéger Elisabeth... Il ne pouvait laisser cet imbécile profiter de la situation. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle pouvait se défendre elle-même sans problème.

_Elisabeth profita de ce moment de silence pour répondre à la remarque de ce musicien... (non mais, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend... tu parles d'un idiot fini!) Ce 'Wickham' la mettait mal à l'aise, il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse déranger par ces propos. Juste à les regarder, elle voyait bien que le Maestro Darcy et ce 'Wickham' n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais un homme lui manquer de respect. Ce temps-là était maintenant révolu._

_'_Si vous me le permettez monsieur Wickham... j'apprécie votre enthousiasme à mon endroit, mais si vous n'avez rien de plus intelligent à dire, je vous demanderais de vous taire et de faire ce pour quoi vous êtes ici. (_Et v'lan dans les dents_!)

(_Tu vas me le payer sale pétasse... personne ne m'humilie de cette façon!_)

Furieuse, Elisabeth se retourna vers monsieur Darcy et lui dit : 'Maestro, et si l'on commençait?'

(Mais elle avait du caractère _son_ Elisabeth. Le feu de la passion se reflétait dans ses yeux. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Son regard, même en colère, était envoûtant. Le moment était venu de diriger cet orchestre et d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à donner. Il espérait qu'elle mettrait autant de passion dans son interprétation que dans sa verve.)

_Le Maestro prit sa baguette et donna le coup d'envoi._

La clarinette commença son chant mélancolique. Quand la mélodie s'arrêta, Elisabeth commença à chanter : **(youtube : watch?v=YSQtILzP3SU)**

**De cet affreux combat, je sors l'âme brisée.**

**Mais enfin, je suis libre et je pourrai du moins,**

**soupirer sans contrainte et souffrir sans témoins.**

**Pleurez, pleurez mes yeux.**

**Tombez triste rosée qu'un rayon de soleil ne doit jamais tarir.**

**S'il me reste un espoir, c'est de bientôt mourir.**

**Pleurez mes yeux, pleurez toutes vos larmes, **

**pleurez mes yeux.**

**Mais qui a donc a voulu l'éternité des pleurs**

**O chers ensevelis, trouvez-vous tant de charme**

**à léguer aux vivant d'implacables douleurs.**

**Hélas, je me souviens, il me disait avec ton doux sourire**

**Tu ne saurais jamais conduire qu'aux chemins glorieux**

**ou qu'aux sentiers bénis.**

**Ah! mon père, hélas!**

**Pleurez, pleurez mes yeux.**

**Tombez triste rosée qu'un rayon de soleil ne doit jamais tarir.**

**Pleurez mes yeux.**

**Ah! pleurez toutes vos larmes**

**Pleurez mes yeux.**

Lorsque Elisabeth arrêta de chanter, le silence se fit. Personne ne s'attendait à une interprétation aussi grandiose et aussi émouvante. Darcy était bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais pas du tout! Et à son plus grand étonnement, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une chanteuse ne l'avait ému à ce point. Avec son expérience comme chef d'orchestre, Darcy savait qu'Elisabeth irait loin. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas douter de son talent. Et il ne pouvait que l'admirer davantage.

'Merci à tous... Vous serez sûrement d'accord avec moi pour dire que nous avons assister à une performance hors de l'ordinaire et que celle-ci suffira pour aujourd'hui. Miss Bennett, je vous remercie, nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Par contre, je demanderais aux musiciens de l'orchestre de demeurer assis, car j'ai quelques notes à vous donner.'

Darcy serra la main d'Elisabeth. Il la regarda dans les yeux pour lui communiquer toute son admiration. Il lui murmura ces quelques mots : 'Merci pour votre magnifique performance. Vous avez réussi à m'émouvoir.'

'Oh! je vous remercie monsieur Darcy. Soyez assuré que le plaisir est pour moi... chanter avec un orchestre aussi talentueux et avec un chef d'orchestre aussi passionné m'a sûrement aidé à rendre mon interprétation plus crédible.'

Et sur ce dernier commentaire, elle sortit de la scène pour se diriger vers le coulisses.

Charlotte l'y attendait.

'Wow... Elisabeth, je suis sans voix. Bravo... je ne m'attendais pas à ça.'

'Merci Charlotte, c'est gentil. J'avoue que je me suis surpassée aujourd'hui. Je me suis laissée emporter par l'émotion. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'irais bien me reposer dans ma loge, je suis vidée. De plus, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose qui s'est passé sur scène avant que je commence à chanter.'

'Allez, viens. On va aller dans ta loge, ça sera plus tranquille pour parler.'

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la loge en arrière-scène. En entrant, Elisabeth demanda à Charlotte si elle connaissait un certain 'Wickham'.

'Non, pas ce que je sache. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir si je le connais?'

'Eh bien, juste avant de chanter, il a fait un commentaire plutôt désagréable à mon endroit. C'était extrêmement inconfortable. Je l'ai remis à sa place, mais je dois bien t'avouer que ça m'a mis mal à l'aise.'

'Ah oui! Quel genre de commentaire?'

'Eh bien, il a dit quelque chose dans le genre qu'il était agréable d'accueillir parmi nous une belle femme. Mais j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il pensait à autre chose en disant cela. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé son air macho et suffisant.'

'hmmm... oui, en effet, c'est plutôt déplacé comme commentaire. Dis-moi, est-ce que le Maestro Darcy a dit quelque chose?'

'Oui... je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, mais il a pris ma défense. J'ai senti qu'il était choqué par les propos de monsieur Wickham. En réfléchissant à la situation, je crois qu'ils ne s'aiment pas beaucoup ces deux-là et qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans leur comportement respectif. Enfin, bref... je préfère oublier cela et aller de l'avant.'

'Tu as bien raison... Allez, il est temps d'aller manger. Viens, je t'invite.'

'Oh! C'est gentil Charlotte de m'inviter, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je te remercie, mais je préfère me rendre directement à l'hôtel et me reposer dans ma chambre. J'irai ensuite au restaurant de l'hôtel si jamais je veux manger quelque chose.'

'D'accord... j'espère qu'on va se revoir bientôt. J'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie.'

'Moi aussi...nous allons sûrement nous revoir dans un proche avenir, puisque je dois revenir ici pour une autre répétition avec l'orchestre.'

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent la bise.

'Bye Charlotte...'

'Bye Elisabeth, fais attention à toi.'

**17h30**

Elisabeth se dirigea vers la sortie pour appeler un taxi. Elle était épuisée... elle ne pensait qu'à aller faire une sieste. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'on la suivait. En sortant sur le trottoir, il y avait un assez grand nombre de personnes amassées à côté d'un autobus voyageur. En l'espace d'un instant, elle se trouva coincée dans cette foule. Et tout à coup, elle sentie qu'on la poussait. Tout se passa très vite. On la poussa violemment dans la rue où plusieurs voitures circulaient à toute vitesse.

Elisabeth n'eût pas le temps de réagir... elle était convaincue que son heure était arrivée. Elle ferma les yeux pour attendre l'impact.

'ELISABETH...!'

Elle sentie qu'on l'attrapait par le poignet et qu'on le retirait du danger. Tout à coup, elle se retrouva dans une étreinte forte et rassurante.

'Elisabeth...'

**Darcy POV**

_Non... non... non... pas Elisabeth! _

Darcy prit le visage d'Elisabeth entre ses mains et la força à le regarder.

'Elisabeth...' ses yeux semblaient comme perdus dans le vide... Elle était probablement en état de choc. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la berça en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

'Shhh... tout va bien Elisabeth, vous êtes en sécurité. Shhh... vous êtes hors de danger.'

'Monsieur Darcy... que faites-vous là? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?'

_Finalement, elle revenait tranquillement à elle..._

'Vous avez manqué vous faire frapper par une voiture. Allez, venez avec moi, je vous raccompagne à l'hôtel.'

'Merci...je crois bien que j'ai besoin de m'étendre. Je suis fatiguée.' (Elle tremblait légèrement...)

Darcy appela un taxi et ils partirent en direction du _Netherfield Hotel._

**OooOooO**

_Dans le taxi, Elisabeth posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il avait bien failli la perdre tout à l'heure. Comment pouvait-il éprouver un tel sentiment de protection envers elle. Il ne s'expliquait pas le fait qu'il voulait la protéger. Il ne la connaissait pourtant que depuis quelques jours. Mais le plus important pour l'instant était de la reconduire à sa chambre afin qu'elle se repose. Il aviserait ensuite..._

'Elisabeth, nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel.' dit-il en la secouant légèrement.

'Hmmm... déjà?'

'Venez, je vais vous reconduire à votre chambre.'

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel pour ensuite se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Une fois rendus à sa chambre, il prit la clé des mains d'Elisabeth et ouvrit la porte.

'Laissez-moi vous aider à vous mettre au lit.'

Elisabeth n'avait plus la force de ne rien faire. Sa mésaventure l'avait épuisée mentalement et physiquement. Elle se laissa faire. Darcy l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et elle s'allongea.

'Reposez-vous Elisabeth... Je ne serai pas loin si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.'

'Merci beaucoup monsieur Darcy.' dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

'Dormez... à votre réveil, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux.'

Elle s'était déjà endormie... Elle semblait tellement paisible ainsi. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son visage. Il décida de s'asseoir et de la regarder dormir. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule. C'était plus fort que lui, il se leva et alla embrasser Elisabeth sur le front.

'Dors ma belle Lizzie, je serai là à ton réveil.'

**OooOooO**


	4. Le réveil

Chapitre 4

Je ne pouvais plus bouger... mes jambes semblaient être coulées dans le béton. Je savais que si je ne me tassais pas du chemin, j'allais me faire frapper par l'objet qui avançait à toute vitesse vers moi. Les lumières m'aveuglaient et j'étais dans le noir total. Tout ce qui me restait à faire était de crier...

'AHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'Elisabeth... Elisabeth... réveillez-vous!'

Encore cette étreinte forte et rassurante... Je repris tout à coup mes esprits.

'Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... shhh... je suis là!'

Des bras me berçaient tendrement... je sentais qu'on me caressait les cheveux.

J'ouvris alors les yeux pour me rendre compte que j'étais allongée sur le lit dans ma chambre d'hôtel et que Darcy me tenait dans ses bras et que ma tête reposait sur son torse.

Le bien-être et le sentiment de sécurité que j'éprouvais alors étaient tellement forts que je me laissai apprécier ce moment pendant quelques minutes.

Mais qu'est-ce que Darcy faisait dans ma chambre d'hôtel? Et pourquoi me tenait-il dans ses bras?

'Monsieur Darcy, que faites-vous dans ma chambre d'hôtel?'

'Vous ne croyez pas qu'après vous avoir sauver la vie, vous pourriez m'appeler William?'

À cet instant précis, je me sentie rougir comme une pivoine. Il avait raison bien sûr. C'était la moindre des choses que je l'appelle par son prénom. Je crois bien que l'on avait passer les présentations d'usage.

'Euh.. William, puise-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre?'

'Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à vous laisser toute seule. Vous étiez dans un état de choc et je crois avoir fait le bon choix en restant à vos côtés pendant que vous dormiez. La preuve, vous vous êtes réveillée en hurlant.'

'Oui... je vous remercie d'être resté. Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule.'

'Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à vous laisser seule. Et je... hm.. je..'

Que pouvait-il bien vouloir me dire de plus?

'Oui, et...?'

'Non, ce n'est rien.'

Dans la pénombre de ma chambre d'hôtel, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Malgré ses cernes en-dessous des yeux et son air fatigué, il avait vraiment quelque chose de séduisant, d'attirant. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là? Darcy, séduisant? Mais oui ma vieille... avoue-le que tu trouves William plutôt bel homme et qu'il t'attire. Non, mais qu'est-ce que je dis? Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse du chef d'orchestre. Ce n'est pas très professionnel.

'Elisabeth? Vous allez bien? Je peux vous laisser dormir encore un peu si vous voulez.'

'Oh.. pardon William, j'ai eu un petit moment d'inattention. Que diriez-vous si nous allions manger au restaurant de l'hôtel?'

J'essayai de me lever de mon lit plutôt précipitamment et je trébuchai dans le couvre-lit. Je n'étais pas encore très solide sur mes deux jambes. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Darcy me rattrapa de justesse avant que je m'effondre sur la moquette. Je me retrouvais encore dans ses bras... hmm.. ses bras forts, mais tellement doux! Je le regardai dans les yeux... de beaux yeux bleus dans lesquels je pouvais me perdre facilement. Et c'est ce que je fis.

'Elisabeth... attention, vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait remise de votre accident. Vous devriez rester au lit.' dit-il en me reposant sur le lit.

Il me regarda aussi dans les yeux... je le vis descendre vers mes lèvres. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva! Ses lèvres embrassèrent les miennes. Je ressenti un courant électrique me traverser de la tête aux pieds. Je ne pouvais que lui rendre son baiser. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. C'était intoxicant.

'Elisabeth...!'

'William...!'

'Voyez-vous ce que vous me faites?'

'Pardon?'

'Depuis le tout début, dès que je vous ai entendu chanter, je suis tombé sous votre charme.'

Tout spontanément, il me serra dans ses bras, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je disparaisse. Son étreinte était merveilleusement forte. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'étais faite pour être dans ses bras, qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où je voulais être. On s'allongea sur le lit… ma tête sur son épaule et la sienne reposant sur le dessus de la mienne. Avouez qu'il n'y a rien de tel pour se sentir en sécurité et… aimée! mais oui, pourquoi pas… se laisser aimer par un tel homme ne peut qu'être merveilleusement fantastique.

'William…'

'hmm….'

'Que voulais-tu me dire tout à l'heure lorsque tu t'es interrompu?'

'hmm… est-ce que tu veux vraiment le savoir? c'est tellement soudain pour moi que je me l'explique difficilement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est trop tôt, que je ne peux pas me permettre de…'

'WILLIAM! arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce que tu penses…'

'Eh bien… (petit moment de suspense)… Je crois bien que je t'admire et que.. et que… eh bien.. et que je t'aime! Voilà, je l'ai dit. Et maintenant, tu peux te sauver en courant.'

Il me regarde dans les yeux et je vois bien son expression torturée… Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je dois dire que je pourrais bien l'aimer moi aussi un jour… peut-être plus tôt que je ne le pense. William m'aime et m'admire. Si je m'attendais à ca…

'Elisabeth… tu ne dis rien?'

'hmmm… eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Si je n'avais pas d'admiration pour toi, je ne t'aurais jamais permis de rester avec moi avec m'être réveillée tout à l'heure. Et je ne t'aurais jamais donné la permission de me prendre dans tes bras comme tu le fais présentement. Alors, il y a de l'espoir. C'est juste que c'est rapide tout ça et que tu es le chef d'orchestre qui me dirigera lors du concert. Est-ce que c'est professionnel, est-ce que je fais preuve d'un manque d'éthique, est-ce que…

'ELISABETH!…'

'Quoi…?'

'Arrête de trop penser… arrête d'analyser la situation outre mesure et laisse-toi aller. Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, mais seulement de me laisser une chance de te montrer mon admiration… et mon amour. Allons-y au jour le jour et voyons ce que la vie a prévu pour nous deux.'

Il avait raison ce William… je dois oublier le passé et regarder en avant… toujours en avant. Vous savez quoi… je vais lui laisser sa chance. Après tout, il n'est pas Richard. ...


End file.
